


Negotiation

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, Just dubious in general, M/M, Or close enough, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, based on a prompt, dubious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is meant to be vanquishing a demon. Too bad he's hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexualthorientation (sexyscholar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/gifts).



> Ah, nothing like seeing a prompt and writing something really short in far too little time.

Thor groaned, his head aching like he'd drunk six flagons of wine the previous night. But that wasn't so... No, he'd been hunting for something.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

Opening his eyes hurt, but he forced himself to, meeting the burning red gaze of the creature sitting astride him.

"You..."

He knew this face. It had appeared before him so many times over the past months, drawing after drawing of the monster that flitted from village to village, killing and pillaging apparently just for fun. Yes, that's right. He was supposed to stop him.

"Surprised?" the demon asked, rocking his hips forwards.

He wore a permanent smirk, his skin blue and almost luminous, small horns protruding from his head.

"Is this your real form?" Thor asked, ignoring the question.

The creature laughed, the sound echoing from the walls of the...cave? Crypt? He was almost naked, just a sort of loin cloth tied around his waist and his flesh radiated heat. And Thor couldn't deny that there was something... intriguing about this situation.

"It might be," the demon said. "But it might not. It's habitual, which I feel is close enough. Why? Do you like it?"

He was squirming and writhing and Thor tried to fight it, he did, but his body was reacting without his permission. He could feel himself thickening, hardening.

"I like your body..." the warm voice continued. "Oh, so very much."

Thor swallowed hard as sharp fingers ran from his collar bone down to the nipples, a grin on the blue face above him as he whimpered and tried to resist.

The hand skimmed lower and lower, rubbing against the unmistakable bulge in his breeches.

"I expect you want to negotiate."

Thor thrashed a little. No, this wasn't right. He was meant to save people, he was meant to kill... He'd done it before. He'd do it again. This was not the first creature of Hel that had tried its best to seduce him.

So why was it working this time?

"You are to stop terrorising people."

The demon threw his head back laughing, exposing the length of his beautiful throat, Thor's chest heaving.

"Guess how old I am, demon hunter."

Thor frowned a little.

"Thirty," he tried.

"Three thousand, give or take. And so very, very bored. If you want me to stop, you'll have to offer me some kind of incentive."

"Like what?"

"Use your imagination."

He was, and that was the problem. How was he supposed to concentrate with this vision of perfection in his lap?

"What do you want?"

The demon grinned, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"I want you. I want you to stuff me full and spill within me, to wrap your hands around my throat, to mark me, inside and out. I want you to make me scream and ache. I want you to serve me, to obey my demands and make me come again and again..."

He was barely breathing, his chest heaving but empty.

"Don't you want me, Thor?"

"I... I didn't tell you my name."

"Do you want me? Will you kiss me?"

It was irresistible. Thor found himself leaning upwards, only to be held back, pressed down by more strength than could possibly be held in that frame.

"Say yes, Thor. You have to say yes first."

He strained, he fought, groaning and panting.

"Say yes."

"No..."

"Say yes. Say you want me and want to please me."

When would this opportunity pass his way again? He had never known desire like this. What if it never...?

"Yes," he panted. "Yes. Please let me taste you."

A chuckle and then those lips were on his, a sinuous tongue licking into his mouth, his hands on that warm body, his fingers tangling in thick black hair.

The demon tasted of spice and honey, of fire and ice. And Thor wanted more of it, arching upwards, fingers sinking into blue flesh.

"Mmm," he felt more than heard, sharp nails ripping at his clothes. He gasped as he was stripped, the cold air contrasting harshly with the warmth of the body against his own.

As if his mind suddenly awoke, he tore at the demon's loin cloth, leaving him entirely nude and so achingly lovely, his thighs tightening around Thor's waist.

"Eager?" he teased.

"Yes."

"Hm. What do you want to do to me?"

Thor wasn't sure, didn't know. Anything. Everything. He gripped on tightly as the creature tried to move back.

"Be calm, Thor. I'm merely levelling the field."

With that, he removed Thor's breeches, biting his lip as he stroked his leaking cock, making Thor whimper and moan, letting out a broken sound when he moved back.

"Well?" the demon asked. "Come and have me then."

He'd dropped to his hands and knees and Thor scrambled to reach him, ignoring the way the ground scraped against his knees, grabbing at his hips and running a finger into the cleft of his arse. He was slick, so very slick and Thor found himself desperate, even though he thought he'd reached the very edge of desperation.

"Do it, Thor. Fuck me. Nice and rough and hard..."

Losing his final shred of self-control, Thor obeyed, seating himself in one thrust, grinning as the demon cried out.

"Enough for you?"

"Ah! Ah, yes, more..."

So hot, so tight. There was no natural being that could feel this good. And Thor had no fear of accidentally injuring this partner. He could pound as deep and hard as he wanted.

"Give it to me. Yes, just like that, give me your strength. Make it hurt."

The sounds he made were addictive, and Thor wanted more, gripping his hair and forcing his back into an impossible arch.

"Is this what you want?"

"It's what I need. Oh, don't you dare stop."

"I don't intend to."

He seemed to have more stamina than usual. And that was saying something. Something strange was happening. He was suddenly aware that he couldn't stop, not even if he wanted to. He no longer had a choice.

"What's... What have you done to me?"

"Harder."

Thor yelled out as his body obeyed. It felt so good, but he was not in control. He was not doing this.

"That's it... Oh, use your hand. Make me come."

Thor panted, releasing his grip on the demon's hair and reaching around his body to find his cock, almost burningly hot, gripping and stroking it.

"Ah! Ah, yes, Thor. Just like that."

It was so strange, the sheer level of coordination he was achieving. Every thrust was matched by his hand, the creature crying out helplessly, moving to support himself on only one arm.

"When I snap my fingers, you will come."

_Click_

Thor yelped, his body shuddering as he spilled into the rippling form beneath him, the unmistakable feeling of seed hitting his hand.

It was like his puppet strings had been cut immediately afterwards. He slumped backwards, panting on the ground.

"Lick it off."

His hand flew to his mouth. Demon come was not as bad as it could be, he found himself thinking as the demon folded himself into his arms.

"What have you done to me?" Thor asked again.

"Nothing you didn't agree to. You vowed to serve me and obey me and please me."

"This is not what I meant and you know it."

"Mmm. But if I allowed discretion to enter my world view, where would I be?"

Thor fumed silently.

"Still, we are agreed. You won't harm another soul."

"Not personally, no. But now I have new hands to get dirty on my behalf."

Thor panicked slightly as he rolled on top, that fever-hot skin pressed to him again.

"Don't worry. You'll learn to love it. Now kiss me."

Thor's lips parted before he knew what was happening . The spices turned to ashes in his mouth. He would escape. Somehow, he would get out of this.

"Mmm... You're delicious, you know that?"

Turning his head away, the command to sleep barely registered.

He would get out of this, he swore, while the demon stroked his face.


End file.
